


Vulnerability

by orphan_account



Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [29]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 29 - It's okay to admit your fears occasionally.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead)
Series: TWDG Writing Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533260
Kudos: 7





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Confession
> 
> A lot of my fics during this challenge have been depressing so I'm gonna take a depressing-sounding prompt and make it fluffy. :3c

"Hey, Clem! Check out this cool bug I found!"

Clementine, who had liked bugs since she was a little girl, almost shouted in surprise when the bug AJ had wanted to show her turned out to be a huge, gigantic moth. Her eyes widened, and she slowly started to back away from it.

No, not moths. Clementine does _not_ like moths.

Noticing her reaction, AJ quickly ran a few feet away and let the bug go, watching as it started fluttering in the sky. When he was sure he couldn't see it anymore, he turns and starts slowly walking back to her, looking shamefully down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Clem," he apologizes as soon as he reaches her. "I didn't know you were afraid of bugs."

She scoffs, laughing a bit. "I'm not afraid of _bugs_," she clarifies, realizing that AJ has probably never heard of the word 'Moth' before. "I don't like _moths._"

"Moths?" he repeats, testing the word and looking up at her.

Clementine nods. "That's the name of the bug you found earlier. I think bugs are cool, just not that one."

AJ also nods, taking in the new information. "So you're afraid of moths?"

"I'm not afraid of moths!" she denies. "I just don't like moths."

AJ looks at her, clearly disbelieving. "Are you sure?"

"Yes... No... Okay, maybe I'm a little afraid," she admits, shoulders slumping a little.

AJ laughs lightheartedly, grabbing her hand. "It's okay to be afraid of things! I'm afraid of juggalos."

"Clowns," she corrects for the third time this week. She still doesn't know where he heard the word 'juggalo' from. Louis or Mitch would be her best guess.

"Yeah, yeah," he waves off. "My point is: I'm glad you told me."

Clementine smiles back, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, it's a dumb fear, isn't it?"

"No!" AJ almost shouts, shaking his head for emphasis. "No fears are dumb! You told me that yourself!"

"I did, didn't I?" she agrees. Feeling proud, Clementine gently pats his head. "You're absolutely right. Sorry about that, kiddo."

AJ smiles again, and they start walking back towards the school.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
